


Complicated

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slightly Alternate Universe, Steve is mad at himself, Still haven't seen Civil War, Tony is pregnant, Tony is really pissed, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Tony is pregnant. Steve left. What happens if Steve comes back? What will Tony do? What changed between them? Do they still love each other? If they do is it enough anymore? I know Tony would normally do this and not Steve but fear makes people do crazy stuff. M-preg. Past Steve/Tony Post Civil War Captain America Movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Please read and enjoy this is Steve and Tony. This takes place after the Civil War. No, I have not seen it yet but I plan on it but this is my version and it is mpreg._ **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ **

Tony walks into the room in a baggy t-shirt that use to belong to Steve and sweat pants since he is 8 months pregnant. Steve is wearing a nice blue button up shirt with black pants, sitting on a black armchair in Tony’s house in California.

“What the hell do you want?” Tony says with venom in his voice"

“I want to apologize for leaving. I needed time and space and thought you wanted it too.” Steve replies sincerely. “It was wrong of me to leave like that.”

"Fuck you!" Tony yells. "I gave you options and you just left! I even told you I was pregnant with your Goddamn child and you left! Didn't even ask me if I wanted to come with you! You call me selfish but even I wouldn't have done that if you were pregnant!"

 "I regret that ok? I deserve to get called every name in the book but is the swearing necessary?"

"No! NO! You don't get to ask me if swearing is fucking necessary or not! You left! No explanations! No Goodbyes! No anything! You just decided I wasn't good enough! Just like Pepper! Just like my father! I loved you and you know I don't just say that for the fucking hell of it! You can go to hell!"

"Please, Tony! I want to be with you again! I am so sorry I hurt you but I love you still! Please give me another chance!"

 Tony takes a moment to think back to their last moment together.

_Memory_

_“You don’t have to leave Steve,” Tony says in a soft and broken voice._

_“I almost didn’t protect you, Tony. You’re my best friend, my lover and I almost let you die.” Steve sighs. “We were at war and I need time and space.”_

_“Steve, I’m pregnant. I just found out yesterday. Beast checked me over. I need you now. The baby needs you.” Tony tries to hide his tears._

_"I….I need to go." Steven swallows the lump in his throat. " I love you, Tony."_

_Tony cannot hold himself back anymore as Steve leaves. He grabs a pillow off his bed and cries into it as he faintly hears Jarvis in the background talking._

_End of memory_

"No, You left and decided you didn't need us! You wanted to be a father and when I told you the best news ever…..You fucking bailed on me! On our twins! If you would have talked to me instead of running away like the coward you are then maybe I'd let you back in my life but I can't. You fucking broke me, Steve." Tony tries holding back his tears. "Look, I won't take away your right to see your children but I don’t want you back in my life as anything right now. I can’t forgive you for running like that. “

“Ok, but I want to begin again. I want to win you back. I still love you. I always have.I know I did run but I’m willing to do anything to get you and the team to forgive me for my actions.”

  “You can do whatever you want, Steve. I don’t fucking care.” Tony starts walking out of the room. “Jarvis, show him out.”

 Steve sighs as he walks out of the room to the door. He hears Tony swearing and throwing things at the wall as tears fall like a rainstorm.

 “How did you fuck all of this up so bad?” Steve asks himself as he leaves.

**_So this is a one-shot scenario that was bouncing in my head. I may make it a multi-chapter story if people like it. No, Steve isn't an ass necessarily. He was trying to figure stuff out and did it the wrong way._** **_He was just lost after everything between Bucky and Tony and the team splitting. Please review and RavensOracle1988 is out! Later!_**

 

 


	2. Fighting for Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is AU because one I still haven't seen Civil War and also because Pietro and Bucky are either not dead or no longer brainwashed and has his memories back. Clint is divorced and Pietro and Clint are close and flirting. Tony is still pissed. Steve is depressed and Bucky is just looking for a place to live but he's leaving with Steve for the time being. Bruce and Natasha are together. Wanda and Vision, I am not entirely sure about that couple to be honest but please read and enjoy a third chapter will be up soon,

**_Here is the second chapter to Complicated. It will be the Avengers talking and possible Bucky and Steve._ **

****

            Tony sighs as he sits on the couch in the living in his t-shirt and sweat pants. Bruce walks into the living room with his khaki pants and purple button up, laughing with Natasha who is wearing a short black dress with high heels. Clint and Pietro not too far behind in their jeans and T-shirts as they talk amongst themselves. They all look at Tony, at the way he looks so depressed. They all gather around him on the couches.

            “What’s wrong?” Bruce asks.

            “Steven came today,” Tony says leaning back with his arm over his eyes. “He wants to come back into my life and our twins life.”

            “You said no I’m guessing?”

            “Of course I said no. He left. I wasn’t good enough anymore. Just like everyone one else I loved.”

            “Who says he doesn’t love you?” Natasha asks softly. “ We all saw him the day he left Steve still loved you, Tony. "

"The point is he left," Tony says with a bite. "He left without talking to me. How can I trust him again?”

            “You still love him. Why don’t you talk to him?” Clint asks.

            “He left Clint!” Tony gets up and paces a bit holding his stomach. “Why should I talk to him?”

            “Because he’s trying now Tony. IF he thought you weren’t good enough. He wouldn’t have come back like he did.” Pietro states.

            “If it’s so fucking easy why don’t you and Clint just fuck already?” Tony leaves the room in anger.

            Clint and Pietro just blush and move away from each other when Wanda walks in.

            “What’s going on?” Wanda asks as she sits by Natasha in her short strapless red dress.

**********************With Bucky and Steve*************************

            “I fucked up really bad Bucky,” Steven sighs taking off his button up shirt. “He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

            “I told you, “ Bucky says as he puts his jean-covered legs over the arm of the chair he’s sitting in. “You have to make him listen.”

            “What? I can’t do that. It would make things worse.” Steven stays as he gets a water bottle from the fridge in his apartment.

            “Maybe, maybe not but the point is he listened.” Bucky scratches his shirtless chest.

            “I love him. I can’t just force Tony to sit down until he listens to me.”

            “Look, you went back if that was me, I would at least give you a chance to explain yourself.”

            “The problem Bucky is that I left when I knew how it would affect him. He’s been through it before with is father, Obadiah, and even Pepper of all of people. I made him feel unloved, hurt and so much more. No wonder he hates me.”

            “Then show him. How did you win his heart before?”

            “ I helped him in his shop and listen to him talk. We traveled together to places we both loved and wanted to see. I cooked for him and he loved it. We use to talk about anything and everything. Sometimes we'd bring each other gifts like flowers, books, parts he needs I could afford." Steve laughs a little. "but Tony can buy everything he wants.”

"The difference is it came from you," Bucky explains. "He charities it more then if he would have bought it. Plus it shows you listen to him”

            “I’ll see what I can do Bucky.” Steve sighs. “I just want him happy.”

            “Steve you love him right?”

"More than anything in the world."

            “Then go get your man back. He’s carrying your kids for Christ’s sake man. Keep fighting for him and the kids. I know you make each other happy.”

            “You’re right Bucky.” Steve goes to his room. “I need to fight for him.”

Bucky smiles and goes back to watching his show, White Collar.

_Here is the second chapter. Please read and enjoy. RavensOracle1988 Out! Later!_

 

 

 

           

 


	3. Tony Fights Back

**_This is the next chapter to complicated. It’s a bit forward in time a few weeks at least._ **

Tony rips up the card and throws the flowers in the trash. He sighs as dummy sweeps up the ripped card.

            "That is the 10 gift in the last 4 weeks," Tony says angrily. "When is he going to get it? I want nothing to do with him. “

            "Sir," Friday states. "Maybe you should calm down for the babies. Also, we all know you still love him."

            “Traitor.” Tony snarls. “Shut up Friday.” Tony takes a seat in his chair and places his hand on his stomach and rubs his stomach. He falls asleep in the chair.

            “Is he finally asleep?” Pepper asks softly as he and Happy step in to check on Tony.

            "Yes, ma'am," Friday says. "He is a little chilly, though. Perhaps putting a blanket on him would help?"

            "On it. Thank you, Friday." Happy says as he brings a blanket and puts it on Tony in the chair.

            "Do you think he'll be ok? Giving birth to twins Happy?" Pepper asks as she sits on the couch not too far away from the chair Tony is sleeping.

            “It’s Tony. He wouldn’t let us know if he was ok or not.” Happy says with a sigh. “You know as well as I there was only one who could figure out how Tony was.”

            “Yes,” Pepper sighs. “Friday, Don’t tell Tony but you should call Steve when it’s time for the babies to be born. Steve deserves that right at least and Tony won’t do it if he can help it. I don’t care if he uses all his overrides Friday. Tony is not to know about this request by me.”

            "Yes, ma'am," Friday says.

            “Come on Happy,” Pepper says. “We better go.”

            Happy and Pepper head out the door.

                                                            Tony’s dream/memory

            _Steven looks at Tony with his beautiful smile. Tony turns and starts watching away._

_“Come on Tony,” Steve laughs. “The restaurant is this way. We’re not that far.”_

_“Steve, you don't need to surprise me with a night out like this," Tony says when Steve grabs his hand and pulls him towards the restaurant._

_“I wanted to. You’ve been working so hard. You deserve a break.”_

_“Alright,” Tony laughs. “We’ll have dinner and then go home to watch movies ok?”_

_“Finally a day off and we have dinner and movies.” Steve pulls him into the restaurant._

_Some time later, Steve and Tony walk out of the restaurant hand in hand._

_"That is probably my favorite restaurant now, Steve," Tony says as he laughs._

_"You said it wasn't as good as Michelangelo's over on 57_ _th ," Steve says to Tony as they walk home through the park._

_"Yes, but true," T_ _ony says. "I love that you pick it, though. You spent the day doing this for me. So that's what makes it special Steve." They kiss in the park under the stars._

_“If I believed in soul mates,” Steve said. “I’d say I found him. That with all my heart you’re my soul mate.” He smiles softly holding Tony dancing under the stars._

_End Dream/Memory_

“What the hell?” Tony wakes up in a sweat. “That was 3 years ago before everything happens. I have to let him go. He’s not same and neither am I.”

            Tony sighs and gets up to get something to eat when the doorbell rings. He walks over and opens it.

            “Hello,” The deliveryman says. “I’m looking for a Tony Stark?”

            "Yes," Tony says snappily. "What do you want? If this is another gift from a guy named Steve. Send it back I don't want it."

            “It’s just a letter. I swear.” He holds up an envelope. “The guy swore no more gifts at least for awhile.”

            “Fine,” Tony says. “I’ll sign for it. As long as it’s just a letter.” Tony signs his name on the sheet before taking the letter. After shutting the door he rips open the envelope.

            **_Dear Tony,_**

**_I guess it’s true what you’ve been saying. You’ll never forgive me. I’m looking at the piles of gifts I have gotten for you these past few weeks that were sent back. Some unopened. Things that I know you have wanted or needed for a project or something. I’m sending you one last thing. I understand if you don’t want it. You can send it back if you want but I’m hoping you’ll keep it. It’s a picture Sam took when we first got together. You were laughing and smiling because you thought I said something funny. It wasn’t easy to accept the feelings I had developed for you when I came from a time when it wasn’t accepted. Then I woke up in a time that it was tolerated at least then gay marriage was allowed. I wouldn’t have even known you were bisexual if you hadn’t explained it to me. It was nice not having to hide from the world for once and nice to be with the person I love even for a short while. I’ll treasure it always._ **

**_I'm sorry and even though I understand you probably want nothing to do with me. I'll accept it, just please let_ ** **_me see the kids. The twins are made of us. If that is all I can have of you, I’ll take what I can get. Even thought I know, I’ll always love you. I will leave you alone now save if it’s something to do with the kids. I promise._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Steve_ **

            Tony finishes reading the letter before yelling in pain.

            “Friday!” Tony yells. “Call 911, Pepper, Happy, Rhodes and…..shit ow….Steve. It’s time.” He groans loud and crumbles the letter in his hand.

**_This is third chapter. Yes and I apologize if I didn't mention it he was 7 months along when this started and it is 8 months about now almost 9. Ok, you the audience gets to help me by letting me know in the comments what you want to see happen with Steve and Tony. Please let me know if Tony should kick Steve to the curb_ ** **_relationship wise or if tony should take Steve back but mind you it will be a bit if he does. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please comment and remember to tell me how you’d like to see this end. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!_ **

 

 


	4. Twins!

**_Hello, I am back. I apologize for the delay I’m trying to get my next YouTube video up too. So much to do so little time. Please enjoy this chapter._ **

Steve gets to the hospital as soon as he could then runs into Happy and Pepper at the entrances.

            “What’s going on Pepper?” Steve says. “I got a call from Friday to come here but wasn’t told why.

            “Are you Steve Rogers?” A nurse asks before Pepper could reply. The nurse continues at the nod. “ Mr. Stark would you in the room right now or as he says, “Get the son of a bitch in here so I have someone to fucking blame.” That is a direct quote.” She smirks a little.

            "Well, at least we know he hasn't changed even when he's in labor." Steve smiles. "Lead the way, ma'am. "

            "Say hi from us," Pepper says as Steve follows the nurse.

            “Can they come in?” Steve asks the nurse as he follows her.

            “No, Mr. Stark stated that he only wished you in there so he can yell at you.” The nurse says. “Here we are.” She stops in front of room 208.

            “Private room? I’m not surprised.”

            “We were asked to keep it quiet that he is here. He donated a large amount of money to help the children’s wing and asked that we keep his visit quiet while he is here.”

            Steve nods and knocks on the door.

            "Come in," Tony calls in a little bit of pain.

            "Hey, Tony." Steve smiles at him.

            “You fucking son of a bitch,” Tony yells when a contraction hits him.

             “Hey! Leave my mother out of this please Tony.”

             "Fine your mother isn't a bitch but you are an ass hole," Tony says.

             “I deserve that. What can I do for you?”

            “Fucking kill me. I will never let you in me again.”

            “I won’t kill you but anything else you want or need help with. I’ll do it.”

            “I hate to….fucking a….ask this but…” Tony winces. “Since these are your kids…..fuck my life….Will you be in the room with me…FUCK!” He yells in pain.

            “You….you want me in the delivery room with you?” Steve asks surprised. “Why?”

            “Because I want to be able to yell at someone and cause them as much pain that I am in. So I thought why not…..hmmm fuck…the kid's father…fuckkkkkk." He holds his stomach. “Can’t we get this over with nurse?”

            “You’re not that close on your contractions yet.” The nurse says. “You opt for a natural birth no drugs Mr. Stark.”

            “Damn it, I must have had an off day with said that.” He grabs Steve by his shirt surprising Steve. “IF this ever happens again just fucking kill me.”

            “Tony, Tony! Let me go before you kill me.” Steve says but not physically trying to get him to let go.

            Tony lets go of Steven and moans.

*********************************************************************

In the waiting room

            The other avengers rush into the lobby and throw a lot of questions at Pepper.

             "One at a time people," Pepper says in an authoritative voice. “Clint, you first.”

            “How’s Tony and the babies?” Clint asks.

             "At the moment, all I know is that Tony is in labor and the babies haven't been delivered yet," Pepper says.

            “How’s Steve doing? Did he pass out yet?” Bucky asks as he walks into the lobby. Everyone except Pepper and Happy turns to him in surprise. "What? I was right there when Steve got the call."

            "Steve is in there with Tony," Pepper says as all but Happy turn to her in surprise. "Tony said he wanted Steve to know the pain he put him through and that Steve should experience it too."

            “Tony called Steve?” Natasha asks.

            “I don’t know if Tony called Steve or if Steve got the call because I told Friday to do it but the nurse said he only asked for Steve so I’m guessing and surprised that He must have asked Friday to call Steve.” Pepper states.

            "I guess we'll have to wait and see," Rhodey says. Everyone nods in agreement as the same nurse from before come out.

            "Mr. Stark just heading into the Delivery room. One of the babies didn't turn all the way so they are having a C-section." The nurse says as Steve comes out with her looking really worried.

            “Are you ok?” Bucky walks over to Steve. “Is Tony going to be ok?”

            “I don’t know Bucky.” Steve sighs running his hand through his hair. “Tony wants me in there but the doctor said no since they don’t know what will happen.”

             Wanda hugs Steve before they all sit down in the chairs and wait.

                                                A few hours pass

            Steve is pacing back and forth across the floor as the nurse they’ve talked to all day comes back.

            "The babies are fine. They are going through some tests right now. Tony is awake but we had to give him some stuff to knock him out. He's a little high because we had to give him some more than usual considering how much pain he's used to as an avenger." The nurse says. "He wants to see you again, Mr. Rogers."

            “Ok,” Steve says. “Just me.”

            “Yup,” The nurse says, “He’s been fairly cuddly. Just a warning.”

            Steve nods and follows her in the room Tony is in.

            "Hi, Steve!" Tony says high on medical drugs. "Come here by me." Tony has a big dopey smile on his face.

            Steve cautiously walks by him not use to this side of Tony.

            "I've missed you, Steve," Tony says trying to pull him in the bed.

            “Tony,” Steve resists. “You want nothing to do with me remember?”

            “Why would I say that?” Tony asks. “I want you right here with me.”

            “Tony,” Steve says. “I want to be with you but not like this. Not when you’re high and you’ll turn me away once you’re sober.” Steve keeps holding his hand but sits in the chair by the bed. “Go to sleep, Tony. “

            “You’re no fun.” Tony yawns and falls asleep.

            The nurse comes in a few moments later with Steve’s and Tony’s twins.

            “Those are mine?” Steve asks gently taking his hand out of Tony’s hand.

            “Yup,” The nurse smiles. “One boy and one girl. The girl is named Raven Trinity Stark-Rogers and the boy is Grant James Stark-Rogers.”

              Steve holds both of them after the nurse shows him how. He cries a little as he holds them.

            I’m going to end here on a somewhat fluffy note. No, They are not back together. It's just a cute little scene basically showing Tony does miss Steve even those he won't say it. Please enjoy it and the most exciting part comes next with a surprise villain or villains **_!_ ** **_J Thank you! RavensOracle1988 is out!_ **

 


	5. Villains coming back and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of progress between Steve and Tony, shit hits the fan. Villains coming back to life demanding blood? What is Tony going through and What is steve going to do?

_Finally, I’m bringing you chapter 5. I am so sorry for the delay. My friends have been talking me into getting one of my books published once it's finished after I use grammerly.com and my friend edits it too lol. So I apologize for the wait._

Four months have gone by since Grant and Raven were born. Steve has been running around taking care of Tony, who still won’t really talk to him since the birth of the kids. Steven stops in the doorway of the living as he watches Tony feed their daughter Raven. She has black hair like Tony but she has blue eyes like Steve, and she’s wearing a pink and blue onesie. Their son Grant inherited Steve’s blonde hair and Tony's brown eyes, wearing his baseball that says "Dad's number 1" laying in one of the bouncers sleeping.

             "You don't have to be a stalker," Tony says as he feeds Raven. "In fact, you don't have to stay here anymore. I admit that It's been nice having you around but I'm planning on hiring Nanny so I can go back to work in the lab doing the day."

             "I could just take care of the kids so you can work," Steve says. "It would save you time looking for someone to care for them."

             "No," Tony says almost angrily. "To be the nanny, I want someone to be living here. I don't want to live with my ex-boyfriend."

            “Why? It’s not like you want to spend much time with me, Tony? You’re usually talking to the babies and ignoring me unless I can get something for you. I’ve been living with you for 4 months already and just because you have the ability to take off because of money and what not. Not all of us can.”

            "Ok," Tony sighs. "You can be the kid's nanny. I'll pay you a fair amount."

            “`They’re my kids. You don’t have to pay me to see my kids. Besides, I have plenty of money that the government owes me. I just want to be there for them and for you.” Steve smiles.

            “Ok, “ Tony smiles back and for a moment the spark is back before Tony looks away blushing before he clears his throat. “I need to go downstairs for a bit. I have a big idea that can't wait to go on paper and on my iPad. The kids are feed and um should be fine for awhile."

            "I'll go home later tonight and pack my clothes. Run some errands and be back, later on, tomorrow. Sound good?"

            “Yeah, that’s good.” Tony sneaks away downstairs. “Friday let me know if the babies need to be fed.”

            Hours past before Steve goes home with the babies in their cribs and Tony sleeping in his black sleeping pants and his Nirvana shirt with the baby monitor on the table beside him. Steve gives Tony a kiss on his forehead before he leaves to go home.

            "It's about time you got home man," Bucky says as he eats a sandwich. "I found a job by the way. I’m planning on staying here for a bit if that’s ok.”

            "Yeah go ahead I'm moving in by Tony," Steve says as he makes a sandwich for himself.

            “You guys are back together?”

            “No, no. We’re not back together.” Steve sighs. “But I wish we were. I promised to leave him alone about that though after the last letter. I refuse to push the subject.”

            “Yeah yeah. We all know you will at least be together whether you date or not.” Bucky says while taking a sip of a Pepsi.

            “Are you guys betting on my date life again?” Steve asks while grabbing a bottle of water.

            "Maybe but you can't really stop us anyway," Bucky says.

            “Are you sure about that?” Steve says sending a glare his way.

            “Natasha is in charge.” Bucky laughs a bit.

            "Ok, Then I won't say anything," Steve says.

            “Scared of her?” Bucky smirks.

            “No, I just know that no one can tell her no or not to do it.” Steve smiles before taking a drink of his water bottle.

            “That is too true.” Bucky smiles and turns to the show Arrow that they are both watching now before they go to bed.

********************************Hours later**********************************

            “Tony,” Steve calls as he walks into Tony’s house in New York. “I’m here.” He places the suitcases on the ground.

           "Oh thank god," Pepper says. "You're here." She comes out of Tony's bedroom. "I was getting ready to call you to see if you know where Tony was."

           "…..You don't know where Tony is?" Steve says as he tries to look for him and the kids himself. "Where are Raven and Grant? Is there a not?"

 

          "Friday, Bring up the cameras from last night." Steve finally stops and yells. "There has to be something on the feed that can help us. Thank God Tony took the time to teach me to do this."      

            Friday pulls up the cameras from the night before. At first, nothing seems to be happening, both kids are sleeping in their cribs and Tony still sleeping on the couch with the blanket Steve put over him.

 

            “Yeah,” Steve says uncertainly as he plays with the 12,000 Rolex Oyster Perpetual Submariner Date Men’s watch that Tony got him nervously. “Keep going, Friday Please.”

             Both of them watch as the hours get later and later as nothing happens. At 4 am is when everything starts to go wrong. Windows were broken, Tony jumping up and trying to active his suit, the babies crying and yelling, people dressed in black running around the house and destroying things. Then Red Skull steps into the building with Whiplash, and Justin Hammer steps in behind the Skull.

            “I thought…Red Skull and Whiplash were dead.” Pepper says. “And Justin was in jail after helping Whiplash.”

            “Whiplash was as far as we knew but Red Skull we never actually know what happened to him. The Tesseract sent him somewhere and we assumed he died. “ Steve says, not taking his eyes off the screen. Red Skull smiles at the screen as he drops an envelope on the table that has not been destroyed by the minions.

            Steve rushes over and reads the letter.

           “They’re going to kill Tony and the kids!” Steve says when Pepper grabs the note. “Shit.” He starts pacing back and forth.

           “Steve!” Pepper yells. “STEVE! This isn’t helping them. Call the Avengers! NOW!”

            Steve stops and nods.

           "Friday!" Steve states. "Call the Avengers. Call everyone who's available and call Bucky as well. He has connections we don't. We'll get Tony and the kids back. Red Skull, Whiplash, and Hammer are going to wish they never stepped foot in here.

Alright, I’m going to leave it there for now. Hope you enjoyed it and that you like the villains who _teamed up._ _J Thanks for being patient. RavensOracle1988 out! Later!_

 


	6. Old and New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the kids survived. Avengers have been called. Is that Loki with Thor? How will people feel about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. A very long Hiatus, I ended up starting a new job and it has become kind of demanding. Been working on some days off when I would like to be writing but here is the new chapter of Complicated. Forgive me please if I’m a little rusty. Please enjoy!

 

Tony wakes up with a hand to his head as he tries to calm a pounding headache. He sits up slowly on the ground when he hears a baby’s cry. Jumping up and nearly losing footing, Tony looks around for Raven. He stops when he sees Red Skull holding her.

            “I thought you were dead!” Tony says loudly. “Give me my child now. Where is Grant?”

            “He’s safe for now.” Red Skull smiles evilly as he coos to Raven. “He’s with Justin. He’s taking care of him. Don’t worry Tony.”

            “Please,” Tony begs knowing if it weren’t for the twins, he wouldn’t be begging at all with tears in his eyes. “They’re hungry. Please let me feed them and they probably need a change.”

            “A change is right, Tony. They need a change from you two. Did you think you two could ever raise kids together? You and Steven? Steven was right to leave you.” Red Skull laughs.

            “Tony, a father and in a relationship that’s laughable. You’re a selfish person and that’s all you’re ever going to be. People like you and me, we don’t change. It doesn’t matter…” He holds Raven out at arms length with disgust. “Who comes into our lives? All we care about is money and power, Tony. Which I have to admit it’s the reason why I’m surprised you nwere with the Avengers at all.”

            “I’m not the person who I was.” Tony reaches for Raven and Red Skull lets him have her since he’s sick of her crying. “Where’s Grant?” Tony asks as he starts feeding Raven.

            “Here” Justin steps into the room with a crying baby. “You know once upon a time I wanted to be a dad but after dealing with these two baby. Forget that.” He hands Tony his son.

“I’m done let's leave the kids with him and some supplies so they shut up.”

            “Either that or kill them.” Red Skull says. “Keep them as quiet as you can and you can keep them.” Tony nods in fear of losing the kids. “Come on, Justin. Let’s go to work. We have other guests coming.”

            After they have someone drop off supplies to Tony for the kids, he says to him, “Shit, what have I done? Maybe I’m not good enough for Steven or to be a dad.” He holds his sleeping kids close after feeding them.

            ***Meanwhile with Steven****

            “Steven!” Natasha yells at him. “What happened? We all got here as soon as we could.”

            “Shit Nat.” Steve jumps and stops pacing back and forth when he realizes everyone is here.

            “Language Cap,” Sam states as he sits in one of the chairs.

            “That’s the last thing on my mind, Sam.”

            “We get that.” Sam sighs. “What is going on that you called everyone?”

            “Tony and the kids were kidnapped by Red Skull, Whiplash, and Justin. Earlier today at about 4 am. Friday is trying to locate them as we speak.” Steven looks at everyone.

            “Who has taken the man of Iron?” Thor asks keeping his brother close while Clint glares at Loki.

            “Some enemies of his and mine,” Steve says running a hand through his blonde hair.

            “Sounds like we have a problem with past enemies. Do we really have to do with Loki?” Clint asks upset.

            “My brother is not who he use to be,” Thor says softly, keeping an arm around Loki’s waist so he can’t run away. “I can promise that.”

           “Like your word is valuable. You weren’t here after the Civil War between us.” Clint spits at him.

            “I had nothing to do with that.” Loki finally speaks. “My past is less then…. admirable. I understand that but I wouldn’t wish anything on Tony or anyone now especially since everything I did…I didn’t want to do it anyway. I deserved everything I got, I would never say I didn’t but I want to help with Tony and Steven right now. I finally understand things that I didn’t before especially since I’m going to be a parent as well.” Clint stares at him shocked. “I don’t want my kids doing the stuff I did so I’m asking for a second chance.”

            “For the sake of Tony and the kids, I’m willing to do it,” Steve says as most of the team nods in agreement.

            “I might be able to help locate them as well.” Loki states without leaving Thor’s side still. “I just need a piece of clothing or something. I’ll be able to track them.”

            “Ok then.” Steve leaves the room for a few moments. Grabbing the blanket he put on Tony when he was sleeping. He returns and hands it to Loki. “Hopefully this works.”

            “Far as you could tell you didn’t see anyone else who can do magic did you?”

            “No, not on the footage unless you can find something else.”

            “I don’t sense any magic tempering with anything. I think this should be fine then.” Loki takes the blanket. “Excuse me, I need some quiet and concentration.”

            Steve nods and tells him how to get to the guest room.

            Loki thanks him and leaves Thor with the group.

            “Is this a good idea?” Clint asks. “He did a lot of shit to us in the last 5 years or so.”

            “My brother is not who he use to be. After he faked his death when we fought with the dark elves and after the destruction of our world, due to our sister. He didn’t want to be the person he was, I saw him change first hand helping me save Asgard. Just a chance, please. “

            “Fine,” Clint says sitting next to Nat. “but the first thing I don’t like I will be saying something.”

            “Understandable.” Thor nods as Loki returns to the room.

            “I found them,” Loki says quietly as the room looks at him.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the chapter. Sorry my computer is dying and I, like an idiot, forgot my charger. So please review and comment if you like. Raven’s Oracle out! Later!


End file.
